Edward the No-Life king: Twilight
by Supermanprime
Summary: When Edward is stricken with the Spanish influenza, Former count, Dracula approaches him and turns him into a true nosferatu. Hellsing/twilight


**Edward, No-life king 1**

**Prologue**

**This is a Hellsing/Twilight crossover in which Dracula AKA Alucard approaches the deathly ill Edward Cullen and turns him into a proper Vampire. Edwards personality is supposed to be a cocky fun-loving badass like Dante from Devil may cry. I also took the liberty on improving other characters as well. With that said, enjoy.**

**PS: I hate twilight so much for ruining vampires.**

Vampires.

They're the hunters of the night.

The undead who prey on the living.

When they step into the sun, their natural enemy, they turn ablaze

**Chicago Illinois, 1918**

"Goddammit, his fever won't go down!" A frantic woman said to the doctor next to her as she placed a cold, wet rag upon a teenage boy's forehead. A young man by the name of Edward Mason Jr. had been stricken with the Spanish influenza, with no hope of recovery. He would be dying soon.

A local doctor by the name of Carlisle Cullen had been trying his hardest to help. The doctor was a good man and had helped a good many folk in town, but he would be unable to save young Edward. However Cullen was a very different man however. He wasn't human. He liked to call himself a vampire but in reality, the very disease which plagued his body was nothing more than a toxin that had mutated from the original disease that had made people into the undead. Real vampires that had been turned by Count Dracula himself were the true nosferatu. Carlisle was apart of the small number of "sparklers" that were around, but the draculinians were far greater in number.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mason. There's nothing we can do." Carlisle said to Edward's mother, Mrs. Mason. "There's little to no chance he will make it."

The woman broke down into tears, weeping for her dying son. Edward Mason Jr. was a 17 year old boy with messy brown hair and green eyes. His skin was rather pale due to his condition.

Carlisle looked Edward dead in the eyes. His yellow-brown eyes met with Edward's green eyes. He had decided to offer him a choice, become a deformed vampire like him, or die at the hands of the Spanish influenza.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to the house.

_"Who could possibly be here this late at night?"_ Carlisle thought.

Carlisle stepped out of the room and headed towards the door of the mason residence. He would've let the lady answer it, but she was in no state to be doing such a thing. He grabbed the handle to the wooden door and opened it slowly. When he had opened it, he froze.

There stood a man who was about 7 feet tall, had long, jet-black hair, red eyes like jewels from hell itself. Pale skin, a smile that would make Judas in hell proud. He wore a black formal suit and a top hat, white formal gloves with a mysterious pentagram on the tops.

"Dr-Dracula?" Carlisle stuttered. "What're you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"I am dead. I am a vampire after all." The deep threatening, Romanian-accented voice of Dracula said.

"That's not what I meant." Carlisle said with slight panic in his voice.

"Of course. I was only fooling you." Dracula responded. "Abraham had bested me but I am not dead. I'm actually his slave."

Carlisle was astonished that the great vampire Count Dracula had been reduced to a slave to the very human who had defeated him. He thought it was kind of sad.

"So, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked. He had no idea what Dracula would be doing the home of a sickly boy.

"I was in the area and I heard of the young man named Edward who had been stricken with the Spanish influenza, so I thought I could help him since we're old friends." The former count explained.

"You mean-?"

"Yes. I'll offer him the chance to be a vampire. A real vampire." Dracula revealed.

"I was planning on turning him into a deformed like me." Carlisle retorted.

"Normally I would let you, but Abraham has plans for us. Soon the sunlight won't bother us, holy artifacts will be meaningless to us. He and I will be the perfect vampires.

"Come inside, we'll discuss this in Edward's room." Carlisle said as he motioned for Dracula to enter.

Dracula stepped inside the home and removed his top hat and placed it on the hanger. The home was a cozy suburban house that definitely reflected its time. The two different vampires had stepped all the way to the second floor. When to duo stepped into Edward's room, Mrs. Mason seemed to have calmed down since he went downstairs. She sat by her son's bedside and held his hand. Sadly, he hasn't gotten any better. His breathing was rapid and he had a high fever. It was only a matter of time.

"Mrs. Mason." Carlisle said. The woman looked towards the two men. "This is another doctor by the name of Vlad. He's here to see what he can do about Edward."

"Don't worry, ma'am." Dracula said. "He'll be just fine."

Mrs. Mason's face brightened up a bit. She had wanted to hear good news for so long.

"This procedure will take a while though, but hopefully he'll be fine. But I can't guarantee it." Carlisle said.

Mrs. Mason wiped her eyes and composed herself.

"Ok, this is great. Since this will be a while, I'll go make some tea." Mrs. Mason said. She walked past Dracula and into the doorway. She turned her head back to them and said, "Please save him, Vlad. I don't know what I would do if he died." With that she went to the kitchen.

Dracula went to the bedside of Edward and reached out to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gently shook him awake. The young man looked Dracula dead in the eyes. Green meeting Crimson.

"Good evening, Edward. My name is Vlad." Dracula said.

"Hello. Mr. Vlad." Edward said weakly. The sickness reflected in his voice. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You might find this hard to believe, Edward; but we're not human." Carlisle said. Edward's face contorted into one of confusion. "We're vampires. Creatures of the night that feed on blood."

"V-vampires?" Edward stuttered.

"Ever read a book called "Dracula" by Brahm Stoker?" Dracula asked. Edward nodded. "That's me."

"Prove it." Edward said. He wasn't buying the whole vampires thing.

Dracula stood up and extended his left arm outwards and smirked. Suddenly a swarm of bats flew out of his sleeve. They circled around the room and eventually dissipated into nothingness.

Edward couldn't believe it. He was exchanging words with Dracula. He hadn't even thought he was real. He only thought it was just a story.

"What I said was true, Edward." Carlisle said. "There's no hope of survival… as a human."

"I'm offering you the chance to become a vampire like me." Dracula said. "Carlisle is a bit different however. Don't worry, you'll see."

"I'll do it." Edward said instantly.

"Very well." Dracula said. He opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth and extended fangs. He brought himself closer to the deathly ill boy's neck and bit down hard. Blood trickled down his neck slowly.

Edwards world descended into darkness.

**That's the prologue. I know it's short but it's the prologue. The future chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
